Mistaken Identity
by CanaanAlphardForever
Summary: [38] Armin decides to visit his dear cousin, Krista, and Ymir wasn't informed. Au. One-shot


Author's Note: This isn't really a request, but the idea is credited to BadJohn. Thanks for the awesome idea!

* * *

It was a pleasant, sunny day when Armin Arlert went to visit his cousin in Sina city. The boy was short, blonde but he had one hell of a head atop his shoulders. He also definitely loved to visit Krista, since she was the sweetest person he knew. When he had arrived at her door and knocked, Krista had opened it and greeted him with wide smiles and giggles. It made Armin smile.

"Oh Armin, it's so great to see you!" Krista exclaimed happily as she ushered the young man inside and took his jacket for him. "Why are you wearing a jacket in this heat?"

Armin laughed at his cousin's fussing and waved his hand. "It was just less of a fuss to wear it. How have you been?"

Krista wrapped Armin in a tight hug and smiled against his shoulder. "I've been great, actually, there's someone I really want you to meet."

Armin took note of the sudden heaviness in Krista's voice, and his eyebrow lifted in concern. But Krista looked pleased when she withdrew from the hug, so Armin surmised that Krista had something good to say.

"Oh? And who is it?"

"Well… uh… I met someone, actually." Krista blushed ever so slightly and Armin's sharp eyes caught it even though she tried to hide it.

"You've fallen in love?"

Krista startled and sputtered in embarrassment. "No! I mean… yes… well… it's complicated, you see…"

Armin chuckled and gave Krista a pat on the shoulder. "Don't be shy. Is he coming over? What is he like?"

Krista faltered and the corners of her mouth dropped the tiniest. Armin, of course, noticed this too.

"Oh… um… I think you should rather just meet each other." Krista said. She hid her worry with a smile and pointed at the kitchen. "Would you like something to eat? It must have been a long drive from Maria."

Armin smiled and nodded. As soon as Krista turned and headed into the kitchen, expecting him to follow, Armin's face fell into concentration.

_She seemed to react strangely when I used the male pronoun. Does this mean that the person she is with is not, in fact, a man? Could it be a woman? Considering how Krista has never actually introduced me to a significant other until now, when she's finally out of college and into a home of her own, this could mean that she is ready to come out to all of us. Has she even dated anyone before? Krista has been so secretive about her private life. This could definitely lean towards the fact that she felt scared in sharing her true self with us. I'm interested to see who this person is._

Armin thought all of that as he followed Krista and took a seat at the table. The kitchen was quite modern, with a black tiled floor and white counters. Every bit of equipment was new and of the best quality, and Armin once more wondered where his cousin found all of the money for that. She always seemed to get money from somewhere.

_Does Krista do something shady to earn all of this money?_

"Here you go," Krista said as she placed a cup down in front of him and a plate.

"Oh, thanks." Armin had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Krista busy preparing lunch for him.

The blonde sat down opposite from the other blonde and took a sip of her own tea.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Armin asked.

Krista shook her head. "I'm not really hungry," she said with a slight tremble.

Armin's eyes narrowed. She was showing signs of being nervous, which probably contributed to her not wanting to eat anything. Armin was starting to believe his theories.

"So," Armin started to ask about Krista's new home and her job. He asked how her new friends were, since she had mentioned a few in their last email exchange. Talking to Krista about her new life seemed to ease her nerves by a lot, because she eventually stopped being jittering and her eyes shone with excitement as she told Armin about her serious but secretly naughty boss, Nanaba, and how her boss' lover came by a lot just to tease her. She explained how she met her neighbour, Ilse, purely by accident when she ran into her, and how they were now like sisters.

Armin listened to all of this with a fond smile. His mind wondered to Eren and Mikasa and he wished that they could have accompanied him. But Mikasa had promised Annie a date, and Eren had needed to go to a job interview.

_They grow up so fast,_ Armin thought.

Eventually, when a good hour had passed of conversation the doorbell rang and Krista tensed up all over again. Armin tensed a little too, since he knew that this was probably Krista's supposed lover. He was excited to see who it was, and Krista appeared greatly nervous to introduce them.

"O-oh! U-um… I'll just get that." Krista stood up from the couch – they had migrated to the lounge after Armin finished his lunch – and hurried down the hall. She was glad that the design of her house hid the front door from the lounge.

When she opened the door she was greeted with the very sexy smile of one freckled, tall and smirking brunette.

"Hey baby," Ymir husked.

Krista blushed, her mind churning with the fact that Armin was there. "H-hey Ymir." She accepted Ymir's tight hug and smiled into the kiss she loved to receive. When Ymir released her, Krista took a few nervous steps back and looked over her shoulder.

"Uh, c-could you just wait here until I fetch you?"

Ymir's eyebrows connected in concern and she frowned. "What's going on?"

"N-nothing! I just… want to get ready, is all."

"Ready for what?" Ymir's mind then took a dip in the gutter and a large, aroused grin spread out on her face. "Okay, sure. I'll wait for whatever you need to get ready for."

Krista knew that smile extremely well, so she immediately knew what Ymir was thinking. She blushed because of that, but she didn't say anything about it. Instead she allowed Ymir to step into the hallway and then shut the door behind her.

"Just… stay here, okay?"

Ymir shrugged. "Sure."

Krista nodded to herself and then fled down the hallway. Ymir titled her head to the side as she watched Krista's hips sway. Her grin turned even more rakish with the thoughts that flooded her mind after.

The brunette patiently waited in the hall for a good half an hour until her mood went sour and she gave up. The fact that she had stood there for that long was a feat. She decided to see where the hell Krista was and walked down the hallway.

In the lounge, sitting on the couch, Ymir spotted a blonde. Her eye started to twitch in annoyance. Did Krista seriously tell her to wait there just so that the twerp could goddamn sit and relax? Ymir's mind filled with many choice words but it settled on 'revenge' and a satisfied smirk spread her lips. She would get Krista back for making her stand there like an idiot. Ymir was also in the mood, thanks to her earlier dirty thoughts. She was now on a mission to seduce and tease until Krista begged for mercy.

Ymir walked quietly to the blonde seated quietly on the couch. Krista seemed to be reading a book, barely even moving as she did so. When did Krista read books? Ymir merely shrugged her surprise off and continued to approach. When she was close enough she pounced, wrapping her arms around the blonde, hands going to cup her breasts, and her lips pressing to the blonde's ear. "Why'd you make me wait?" she whispered huskily.

The first sign that something was terribly wrong was when the body in her arms completely stiffened. Her hands pressed flat against Krista's chest instead of cupping her bountiful breasts. The ear against Ymir's lips suddenly felt hot, and Krista's scent was different. Ymir furrowed her brows and opened her mouth to ask why Krista felt different, but then she heard a mortified squeak to her left.

Ymir and Krista both turned to the door to see Krista standing with her hands covering her mouth. Wait… KRISTA?

Ymir immediately let the blonde go and stumbled away until her back hit the wall. She was absolutely petrified when she realized the person she had just assaulted wasn't Krista. It was a man, and he was standing now too, looking at her with wide, embarrassed and panicked eyes while he covered his chest with his hands.

"K-K-Krista who is this man?!" Ymir yelled in anguish. She pointed shakily and swallowed the revulsion. She'd just touched him. She grouped him. She had nearly _kissed_ his fucking ear. The urge to throw up suddenly sounded really appealing.

"I should be asking that! Krista, who is this molester?!" Armin pointed at Ymir, and then both of them turned to Krista with shocked expressions.

Krista looked similarly shocked, with her eyes wide and her hands still covering her mouth. Red steadily spread out over her face, and then she turned and dashed down the hallway. Ymir acted quickly and ran after, but Armin did the same and both of them ended up splaying against opposite walls to get away from each other.

"Get away you freak midget!" Ymir yelled in anger.

"You should get away, pervert!"

"I'm sorry!" Krista yelled from somewhere down the hall. Following her words there was a strangled sound, and then Ymir's temple throbbed when she realized it was a laugh.

"Krista are you fucking laughing?!" Ymir yelled towards her.

"No!" Krista yelled back, but then she released the sound again and couldn't contain her laughter anymore.

Ymir forgot her disgust and ran down the hall to Krista's room. She found the blonde on her bed, rolling from side to side while she laughed madly.

"Krista!" Ymir pounced on top of her and lifted her by her shirt. "Who is that man and why did you let me touch him?!"

Krista slapped a hand over her face so that she didn't laugh in Ymir's face, but then she snorted unattractively and she shut her eyes because she just couldn't control the humour wracking through her.

Ymir's eyebrow twitched in anger and she merely held Krista up by her shirt as the short woman laughed until she couldn't laugh any longer. When she eventually recovered she cracked a watery eye open to glance apologetically at Ymir.

"Oh no, don't give me that puppy face. Explain yourself!"

Krista choked for a second and then she took deep breaths to force her laughter down. "Ymir, I'm so sorry. I had no idea you would do that."

Images of groping the stranger filled Ymir's mind and she blushed madly. It was goddamn fucking embarrassing and Krista laughing at her shame made Ymir all the more angry.

"He's my cousin, Armin. I was going to introduce you to him…"

"So why the fuck do you make me wait by the door? Why couldn't you just tell me he was here? Jesus, Krista!"

"I'm really sorry, I was trying to prepare myself!" Krista said in amusement. "But it really isn't my fault that you would try to molest me so easily. You did that to yourself."

Ymir sucked in a deep breath and tried her best not to yell, but then a throat cleared and she looked to the bedroom door. The blonde freak was standing there, looking unimpressed and blushing.

"I think I deserve an apology," he said timidly, though he refused to meet Ymir's eyes.

"Ymir, apologise to him." Krista ordered softly. Ymir was still sitting on top of her, so she took the brunette's hands and leaned up to kiss her on the forehead. "Please?"

Ymir cringed but sighed. "Sorry," she said softly. Eventually she got off of Krista and nervously stood beside the bed. Krista joined her and intertwined their fingers. She smiled brightly at her cousin.

Her earlier fear was now completely gone, and even though Ymir had basically just put the moves on her cousin, she felt confident and happy to introduce her.

"Armin, this is my girlfriend, Ymir."

Armin managed to smile softly that he had been correct after all, and then he nervously stepped forward and offered his hand. Ymir only glared at it until he pulled it back.

"Hi Ymir, it's nice to meet you. I just wish it hadn't been with you molesting me."

Ymir's face burnt up once more and she felt disgusted all over again. She yanked her hand away from Krista's and brushed past Armin as she hurried down the hall.

"I'm leaving!" she yelled. "And don't call me over in 100 years!"

Krista managed not to laugh as she ran to catch up with Ymir, and after a long argue she convinced her to stay. The rest of the day was extremely awkward, and when Armin returned home the first thing he did was cut his hair as short as Eren's.

When he met Ymir and Krista a few weeks later, Ymir didn't mistake him for Krista again.

* * *

_Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the story! Follow me on Tumblr if you want to, since I have that now ^^ My info is in my profile if you interested *shamelessly self-promotes* _


End file.
